futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Great Nuclear War
Events leading to the war In 2037 Global resources (especially fuel) hit an all time low. The Middle East began using their oil for themselves and even begun to fight over it. The Chinese slowly ran out of oil. But as the U.S. controls 38.8% in the world the Chinese decided to threaten Japan for oil which would get the attention of America. The next day the Chinese invaded Nagasaki with a small force of 14 submarines and approximately 50 bomber planes. This lured the U.S. military out of their bases on the west coast and Alaska. The war As soon as Nagasaki was invaded the U.S. sprung into action and sent an aircraft carrier and 20 warships. They managed to destroy the force but while that was happening china was making a deal with Russia, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iran, Belarus, Cuba and the Ukraine. Russia then sent planes to Anchourage. Sightings came in from Nome, Alaska and Anchourage became prepared for an attack. Over 20 000 Russian paratroopers then jumped out of planes and began firing on military so while the planes bombed several military bases In the area. With the U.S. Navy in Nagasaki they contacted the army. The joint chiefs of staff then moved to Cheyenne mountain to supervise the battle. The Japanese then took Sapporo in Japan and the Japanese could do nothing because most of their forces were in Nagasaki. In Anchourage the Russians advanced swiftly showing no mercy but weren't able to take Anchorage due to the major defences next the Americans sent 8 submarines, 12 warships, 2 corvettes and over 200 landing craft to Shanghai. more reinforcements from Nagasaki then arrived. Shanghai was easily taken and most of it's civilian population was killed. This was only a warning from the U.S. as they were very powerful. In response the Chinese launched a nuclear weapon at a U.S. city after they realised it was Washington D.C. the president of USA and cabinet were Immediately evacuated on marine one to air force one and took off 5 minutes before the nuke struck however the rest of the staff weren't as lucky and were vaporised by the nuke when it hit the White House. Casualties in Washington D.C. were 2 552 240 while injuries almost numbered 3 000 000. When the Chinese did this the U.S. in response began invasion of the Yangtze Kiang river while the Russians successfully took Anchourage and took the fight to the Yukon where Canada joined the war. Soon after NATO joined and fired a Nuke at St.Petersburg and Moscow. one was shot down by ICBM's and it landed in Kiev, Ukraine killing over 2 000 000 and injuring over 1 000 000. The Ukraine then pulled out of the war. However that nuke succeeded in giving radiation which spread throughout southeastern Russia eventually reaching Moscow. The St.Petersburg nuke killed 2 447 510 while injuring over 1 000 000 others. Several nukes then begun to be fired. Russia fired at London, Berlin and Paris which made it. USA fired at Beijing, Hong Kong, Xi'an and Guangzhou, only the Hong Kong and Beijing ones made it. China fired back at New York, Seattle, Los Angeles, Atlanta and San Fransisco. The only one that didn't make it was the Atlanta one. Then Pakistan nuked New Delhi and India nuked Islamabad because they were fighting in the oil war. A second wave of nukes was then launched by China at LA, New York, Tokyo and Vancouver which led USA to nuking Shanghai and Honk Kong because the countries had no defences left, the nukes hit and casualties were universal especially in Tokyo as Japan had declared neutrality. But since Japan was a major ally and supplier of USA it was nuked. Russia also fired at Hamburg, London and Paris which responded to Moscow being nuked. The whole nuclear exchange lasted about 4 hours. Aftermath In USA death tolls have reached 186 400 000, In Russia it is 40 000 000 while china has the highest death toll of 900 000 000 due to the large amount of fighting the Chinese did on the Yangtze Kiang river. In the U.K. The nuke that hit London spread radiation into populous areas killing 20 000 000 as a result. Denmark having been severely affected by radiation from Berlin as well as continuous wildfires in southern Denmark. Their tolls number 2 700 000. In the oil wars Israel nuked Ankara and Istanbul, so Turkey is full of radiation. Their tolls are over 50 000 000. Australia had biological weapons dropped on them from China as they stopped exports and helped with conquering the Yangtze Kiang river. Their tolls are around 3 000 000. In Mexico most cities that border the U.S. have been destroyed and their death tolls number 3 000 000. Many people head North as temperatures begin to drop down south especially Mexicans as their population leaks into Texas. New Mexico, Arizona and California. Many people are exposed to radioactive fallout. Larger nations with high populations struggle to survive as The Great Blackout begins. USA perspective from Cheyenne Log: 17th March *8:04am: D.C. hit 2 552 240 dead. *8:30am: Remaining heads of state online *8:51am: Nato launches reported on St. Petersburg and Moscow *9:40am: Confirmed hits on St. Petersburg and Kiev *10:07am: Nuclear detomations confirmed in Los Angeles, San Fransisco and Seattle *10:15am: Confirmation from President to fire Nukes at Beijing, Xi'an, Ghangzhou and Hong Kong *10:22am: reports of nuclear detonations in London, Berlin and Paris *10:45am: confirmed hits on Hong Kong and Beijing *11:09am: confirmed detonations in New York *11:12am: Long range scanners shutting down *Transmission end *For more information go to Admiral Hudson's Instruction's Category:Nuclear warfare Category:Bingers Category:World War III Category:Geopolitics 2030s